Christmas in the Caribbean
by orpsgod
Summary: My Holiday offering. James, Elizabeth, William, and Governor Swann. Oh and probably, ok more than a good chance of Jack showing up too. Please read and comment
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written any Holiday or Seasonal specific stories before, and since I missed Halloween (maybe next year, I can see great possibilities- -Jack and James and a really spooky tale- - Oh Yeah!) I decided to do one for Christmas. I hope you enjoy 

Christmas in the Caribbean

He thought he would have become adjusted by now, but even after the years he had been here he found one of the things he continued to miss was Christmas in England. Christmas just was not the same without snow. A faint smile graced his countenance as he stood there on the balcony, a happy memory from his youth coming into focus. One of his Mother standing in the foyer of their house and bundling his little sister Sarah and himself up against the cold before taking their hands in hers and following his Father and older brother Thomas out to the sleigh that would take them to Midnight Service. The memory so vividly clear he could hear the stomping of the impatient horses harnessed to the sleigh, could see their rapidly exhaled breath turn to steam in the frigid air as they snorted, anxious to be on their way and back again to their stalls and the extra ration of grain that was their Christmas present. The memory so clear he could feel his Mother's coat rough against his cheek as she held him and Sarah tight on either side of her to keep them warm, so clear he could hear her voice as she sang their favorite Christmas carols soft and low just for them on the ride to the church. A shiver ran through him and he let out a breath and a moment later a snort as he found himself half expecting to see that exhalation of air show up in a puff of steam. He snorted again as he stepped back in from the balcony. No more time for reflection, he was due for supper at the Governor's in less than an hour and he still had to finish dressing. A good several minutes later he stood in front of the mirror to check his wig and satisfied with it stepped over and donned his jacket and hat and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elizabeth I think Commodore Norrington will find your Christmas present for him most agreeable." Governor Swann said as he sipped at his tea.

"I am hoping so. William and I put quite a few hours into making it." Elizabeth answered with a smile at her Father and then Will.

"He should be here any minute Elizabeth, perhaps I should put it back in our room for now, unless you intend to give it to him tonight and not wait for Christmas." William said.

"If you would William, he can wait two more weeks till the party when everyone else will be opening presents." Elizabeth said as she placed the item back in the box and handed it to William.

As William left the room Weatherby spoke, "I am glad you decided to continue to include Commodore Norrington in our family celebration Elizabeth."

"I am glad he consented to continue to be included Father. I wasn't sure he would after what happened." She paused here, a small frown flitting across her face before she went on, "But I think over the months we have come to an understanding and thankfully our friendship has become a strong one."

"He is a fine man Elizabeth." Weatherby replied with just a hint of wistfulness in his tone.

"Yes he is Father, and he will make a fine husband for some lucky lady." Then with a little smile, "I do however already have a fine husband."

"Yes, I will admit Mr. Turner has proved to be that Elizabeth." Weatherby answered with a nod, and then a bit jokingly added, "Even though he is a blacksmith."

"A blacksmith with his own shop and more work than he can handle." Elizabeth retorted, also jokingly.

"Thanks in a great part to the Commodore and the business for the navy he has sent Mr. Turners way." Weatherby interjected.

Any further conversation was put on hold as James was announced and shown into the parlor.

"Governor Swann, Mrs. Turner." James said as he shook Weatherby's hand and gave Elizabeth a little bow.

"Oh James, must you always be so formal and call everyone in such proper terms?" Elizabeth said with humor as he straightened up.

"Sorry, old habits and all." James answered, a smile quirking at the corners of his mouth.

"Well I insist you toss the pesky things out the window for the rest of the evening at least if not for good." Elizabeth retorted with a smile.

James raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to reply as William came back into the room, "Might as well do as she asks Commodore, I've found it does no good to argue with her."

"Indeed." James replied with a slight smirk at Elizabeth, then turned to William and offered his hand, "Mr. Tur....ah….Mr. Tur….ahem.. ..William."

William held his hand out and shook James', but try as he might calling the man James just would not come out of his mouth. Ever since he had been rescued he had respectfully called the man by his title, and that was the only name that would budge out of his mouth, "Ja…eh…Ja…er...Commdore."

"Not so easy is it." James said with a wink at William.

"Well now," Governor Swann interjected, "Dinner should be ready by now. Shall we adjourn to the dining room?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When dinner was finished Elizabeth, William, and James stepped out to the verandah, the Governor saying he would join them shortly.

"So James, are you ready for Christmas?" Elizabeth asked from where she and William sat on the verandah railing.

"I find I am never quite ready for Christmas in these climes." James replied as he stared up at the heavens.

"I don't miss all the cold and snow one bit." Elizabeth replied decisively, and then continued a bit more subdued as she looked down at her lap, "Although I do miss the Christmases with family we had before we came to Port Royal."

"As do I." William said with a far away look in his eyes as he stared out at the ocean, "My Mum always managed to make Christmas special somehow despite how we struggled the rest of the year."

They each remained lost in their own thoughts for several minutes, until Weatherby joined them followed by Cook with a tray of after dinner drinks, "Why does everyone seem so glum? It's Christmas, everyone should be happy."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas in the Caribbean

Chapter 2

James, William, and Elizabeth spent the next week with a little bit of the doldrums about them. Governor Swann remained cheerful and never ceased trying to drag the three of them out of their funk, "It's the most marvelous season of the year." He would admonish them when ever he had the chance, "Full of miracles and wonder." But despite his encouragement and, especially for James the rapidly approaching Christmas Ball, did nothing to alleviate any of their gloom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Governor Swann, since the first year he had taken the post, made it his policy to throw a lavish Christmas Ball to which all the residents of Port Royal and the surrounding countryside were welcomed regardless of race or creed. It was a very popular event and the lawns surrounding the Governor's Mansion were crowded with the attendees. There was a group of musicians just now beginning to set up in the Grand Ballroom for the dance later on. There were several awnings set up at various points out on the lawn, one holding another group of musicians who were already playing for the guest's enjoyment, and the rest of the awnings sheltering the tables and chairs for the guests. Servants laden with trays of food and drink made their way among the guests. All in all almost everyone was in a festive mood.

James stood on the verandah sipping a cup of eggnog listening to Elizabeth and William a short distance away speaking to the Widow Lovett.

"I've been looking all over for your Father Elizabeth dear; surely he is in attendance at his own party."

"He is here somewhere Mrs. Lovett. Shall I tell him you are looking for him if I see him?" Elizabeth replied, knowing full well just why the Widow Lovett was looking for her Father, and knowing full well why she hadn't found him yet. Weatherby might be accused of being many things, but a fool he wasn't. The only time he would allow himself to be 'found' by Widow Lovett on any occasion other than a business one was if there were some excuse to have to be somewhere else shortly after being 'found'. Weatherby knew she had set her sights on becoming the Governor's next wife, but did not share that notion. He did realize however how fortuitous her deceased husband's influential friends had been to him, and knew his wife continued to hold quite a few of those connections. It was an exceedingly difficult thing for the Governor, trying to keep her favor and those influential contacts without winding up married to the woman.

"Yes dear, I would appreciate it if you would do that." Mrs. Lovett replied as she took another look around, and still not spotting Weatherby, took her leave from the young couple to go look for him elsewhere in the reveling crowd.

"It seems I am not the only person of interest at the party." James said with a raised eyebrow, a smile twitching the corners of his mouth. Before stepping out on the verandah he had been forced to use quite a bit of tact and diplomatic skill to escape several Mothers and their eligible Daughters who had waylaid him inside.

"You would think she would give up." Elizabeth said as she watched the Widow Lovett stop in the middle of the lawn, almost causing one of the servants laden with a large platter to collide with her, look towards one of the tents, and with a shrill 'Oh Governor Swann, there you are' head off towards said tent.

"But it seems they never do." James said dryly.

"Well, I guess you would be the expert on that now wouldn't you." Elizabeth replied, smiling at James.

"So it would seem." James retorted. He started to take another sip of his eggnog and spied one of the more persistent Mothers with Daughter in tow headed for the verandah. He quickly set his cup on the stone wall surrounding the verandah, "If you will excuse me I think I am in need of a brisk walk. I think this would be the opportune moment to pay a visit to the Dauntless."

"You will be back for the dance won't you James?" Elizabeth asked.

"Unfortunately it will be required of me by duty." James replied.

"I'll save you a dance." Elizabeth called as he walked off and waved his hand in acknowledgement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The streets were mostly deserted as James made his way to the docks; almost everyone was up at the mansion enjoying the Governor's hospitality.

As he walked along he thought about how this year he had been unable to completely shake off the lack of Christmas spirit he was suffering from, and it only compounded when he found himself alone with nothing else to occupy his mind. He straightened his posture as he walked and set a firm expression on his face; he would give himself something to think upon other than that. A good surprise inspection of the Dauntless should send those doldrums away for awhile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James made it back to the party just after the musicians had started to play.

He answered numerous greetings called out to him as he wound his way through the crowd and into the Grand Ballroom. He spotted Elizabeth and William standing between the table holding the bowls of Christmas punch and the table holding the eggnog. He picked up a cup of eggnog and stepped over to join them.

"Evidently your visit to your ship didn't go well?" Elizabeth asked.

"Actually it was quite satisfactory. Why do you ask?" James said curiously.

"Well you don't look very happy, in fact you have looked more than your usual unhappy for several days now." William interjected.

"Indeed. I could quite possibly make the same observation about the two of you." James answered with a bit of snip.

"I don't understand it, for some reason Will nor I have been able to shake this gloomy feeling that came upon us the other night at supper." Elizabeth added with a slight frown, "And Christmas is supposed to be a happy time of year."

James took a drink of his eggnog and deadpanned, "So your Father keeps emphasizing. Well perhaps we will be fortunate enough to have something happen to give us the wonderful feelings the Governor has been telling us we should be feeling."

Elizabeth and William unenthusiastically nodded their heads in reply.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas in the Caribbean

Chapter 3

William lit the lamp on the table by the front door as they entered their house.

"That was exhausting," Elizabeth said as she flopped down on the settee in the parlor, "And for some reason it didn't seem as enjoyable as it usually does."

William carried the lamp into the parlor and set it down, then joined Elizabeth, "I know what you mean, I found it tiring as well, and usually I enjoy your Father's parties."

"Well I don't know about you but I'm ready to turn in." Elizabeth said as she stood up and headed out into the hall and over to the stairs. William picked the lamp up and started to follow when he heard a noise coming from the library down the hall. "Elizabeth, go upstairs. I'm going to see what that was."

"Probably the neighbor's cat again." Elizabeth replied as she completely ignored William's directive and followed him down the hall. As they reached the door to the library they could hear scuffling and whispering, then a rather loud thump and a curse from inside. "That is no cat." William said as he backtracked far enough down the hall to grab his sword then return to the door. He handed Elizabeth the lamp, put his hand on the door latch and with a quick movement threw the door open, raised his sword, and called out to the shadowy figure he saw in front of the open window, "Halt! Who goes there?"

"William yer not gonna deter any manner of reprehensible reprobates, nefarious felons, nor criminally inclined culprits with that particular choice of threat against the invading of yer fine home, tis almost as bad as yer yellin 'Aye! Avast' at a bunch of navy men I'm thinkin."

William, as well as Elizabeth who was standing behind him, were thrown off a bit. The voice was not coming from the figure standing in front of the window but rather from what they now noticed was another shadowy figure on the floor several paces from the window.

Elizabeth was the first to get her wits about her, "Jack?"

"Aye luv."

"What are you doing down there? And who is that?" Elizabeth asked as she pointed over at the figure by the window that had not moved at all.

As Jack got to his feet he replied with just a touch of irritation, "Seems someone saw fit to be rearrangin the furnishins of a certain room without the least bit of concern for persons attemptin ta be traversing said room in the dark and therefore causin said person to wind up in the position ya were just witness to if ya were indeed able to see such position in the darkness of the room as it were."

"You're supposed to use the door Jack. We just went through all that a few visits ago remember?" William interjected.

"Ah so we did young William, and if it were me enterin on me onsies I would have come all proper like to said door and in fact would have knocked as previously agreed on for admittance at said door. But me friend here wouldn't hear of it as it were, says he never uses 'em. Said it would be much more better ta not be usin a door, although I did manage ta talk him out of the way he was wantin ta enter and did in fact turn his intentions for enterin to said window as it were."

William took the lamp from Elizabeth and held it up to cast light on the man standing by the window, "So who is this friend of yours Jack?"

"Ah!" Jack raised both index fingers, rocked back and forth on his heels and said as his smile glittered in the lamp light, "young Turners, this is Mr. Klaas, Mr. Klaas the young Turners."

Mr. Klaas stepped forward and bowed, then with a smile and a chuckle said, "Glad to make your acquaintance young Turners, William and Elizabeth if I'm not mistaken."

"How did you know our names?" William said a bit suspiciously.

"Oh I'm sure Mr…..er Captain Sparrow must have mentioned them at one time or another. But enough of that, Captain Sparrow has assured me you set a fine table Mrs. Turner, almost as good as your Father's, and I must admit I am a bit hungry for something other than ships biscuits."

"It's a bit late." Elizabeth said and then for some reason as Mr. Klaas looked at her she thought perhaps it would make her happy to fix them all something to eat. As she headed off for the kitchen she was talking to herself, "I do think some biscuits and cheese, and perhaps a bit of that ham we had for supper last night would be nice right now."

As William stood there not believing what he was hearing he looked at Mr. Klaas and was struck with the notion that it would make him happy to help Elizabeth. As he followed her he said, "I will put the tea on Elizabeth."

Jack stood there for a moment pondering what had just happened and adding it to what had happened aboard the Pearl when they had picked this man up in Tortuga several days ago. His crew had never been the most blood thirsty of scalawags but they did have their differences, there were always little arguments and scuffles breaking out requiring the attention of either Mr. Gibbs or himself, especially now that AnnaMaria was off visiting her sick Mother, that is there had been until this gentleman had come aboard. After that even Marty had been smiling and at more than just the thought of taking a hold full of swag and shiny from some ship. He had actually said Thanks to Jack just the day before yesterday for something rather than reacting with his usual scowl. The rest of the crew had been different as well, smiling and slapping each other on the backs as they went about their work, even pitching in when their work was done or when they saw a fellow crewman was in need of help with a task. "Hmmm," Jack mused to himself as he tapped his fingers against his chin and followed Mr. Klaas down the hall towards the dining room, "Bears watchin I'm sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James had left the Mansion and the party shortly after the Turners and as he walked down the street towards his house near Fort Charles he paused, his attention drawn in the direction of the Turner's house he had just passed. He could see there were lights on and wondered if something was wrong, but almost as soon as the idea registered it was gone. He saw someone standing looking out one of the windows and for some reason he was suddenly sure everything was fine, with not only the Turners but himself as well. He shook his head and gave a little snort as he turned and continued on his way, wondering why all of a sudden he could smell the wonderful meal they always had on Christmas as he was growing up. It was so real he could almost taste it too. He snorted once again and said out loud as he walked, "Probably too much indulgence in the eggnog James, by the taste of it there was a liberal amount of brandy added to it."

As he walked along he found himself starting to hum one of the Christmas carols his Mother had sung to him as a child, stopped himself for a brief few steps, and then with a slight shrug began singing to himself as he continued toward home, his mouth curved up in a smile.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas in the Caribbean

Chapter 4

"A very fine impromptu feast you provided Mrs. Turner, absolutely delicious." Mr. Klaas said with a smile at Elizabeth as he pushed his chair back from the table.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, and even at this late hour and although she had started to feel like yawning half way through the meal she found his smile quite engaging and returning it double fold.

"Captain Sparrow assured me you would be more than glad to give us lodging for the night, if you would be so kind as to show me to my room I would like to turn in, I am a bit fatigued." Mr. Klaas said with another irresistible smile her way.

Elizabeth was so becharmed she forgot to give Jack a lecture about extending William and her hospitality to people they didn't know.

"Of course Mr. Klaas….."

He interrupted with a short laugh that seemed to resonate from deep inside him, "There is no need for such formality, you may call me by my first name, please call me Sinter."

"Well Sinter," she said and was surprised it didn't sound strange calling this man she had only known a few hours by his first name, in fact his name rolled off her lips as if she had known him for years, "If you will follow me."

Jack had been watching the exchange between the two, and as they exited the room he raised both index fingers up in front of him and leaned over towards William, "I'm havin a thought here young William," then paused as he saw William was sitting there with a goofy smile on his face as he watched the two leave, and wasn't paying the least bit of attention to him. "Oye there William." He said rather loudly in Will's ear and still didn't get a response. Giving a little pouty frown he poked William in the chest a couple of times with his finger and in a pouty tone said, "Not nice ta be ignorin a person when they'd be in the process of tryin ta impart a bit of relevant observation that may have been made by that very same person William."

William briefly glanced in Jack's direction with a questioning look, and then back at the door with that goofy smile back on his face, "What's that Jack?"

Jack rocked back away from William and crossed his arms over his chest, and with an extremely intensified pout in expression and tone said, "If yer not gonna give me the whole of yer attention then I'm not gonna tell ya."

William forced himself to give Jack his full attention, "Alright Jack, what is this observation?"

With a glittering smile now that he had Will's undivided attention he leaned forward once more and wiggled his fingers around in William's face said, "I'm thinkin here that Mr. Sinter Klaas may be a bit of a strange character."

"Well that's rather like the pot calling the kettle black isn't it Jack?" William retorted with a grin.

Jack jerked his head back a bit in surprise causing his beads and trinkets to clatter together before he caught himself. In a bit of an offended tone he replied, "No need ta be impertinent William."

Will raised his hands in an apologizing motion, although he hadn't wiped the grin totally off his face yet, "I'm sorry Jack, do go on."

Jack continued to pout, "I'm not sure as I'm in the mood ta be divulgin any relevantly significant observation on the matter that I have happened ta come up with on me onsies if yer gonna toss 'em off for flotsam and jetsam afore ya ever hear 'em."

William did his best to put a serious expression on his face and tone in his voice, "I said I was sorry." Jack was still giving him a rather pouty look. Then with a bit of inspiration, and knowing Jack as he did he added, "You might as well tell me, you know you want to."

Jack immediately brightened and his hands began moving about at random as he began, "Very well then young William, I shall expound, propound, and in fact provide an exposition on me theories and conceptions in regard ta a certain Mr. Sinter Klaas. Have ya noted how anyone in his immediate presence becomes most chiliasticly chirrupy when he's around?" he gave William a raised eyebrow before going on, "Why I'd almost bet me swag and shiny he could, if indeed the opportunity was ta be placed afore him, bring a smile ta that overly stiff, stuffy, and bewigged Commodore Norrington….well perhaps I've overstated me case in makin that particular statement, but ya get me meaning."

"Maybe he's just a jolly fellow and brings out the jolly side of those around him Jack." Will replied.

"Ya'd be a bit more than familiarly acquainted with me crew would ya not William?" Jack answered.

"Yes, at least most of them." Will answered not sure if Jack was changing the subject.

"Have ya ever during yer acquaintancing with the same found them ta be the least bit _jolly_, or even muster more 'n a smile at the most celebratory of occasions such as the procurement of rum or wenches or any other manner of joviality?"

"Well no not really." William replied.

Holding his index finger up he said, "Well there ya have it."

Completely puzzled William said, "There I have what Jack?"

Jack flicked Will in the side of the head with his finger, "Tell me something William……do ya use that particular appendage for anything sides holdin up that enormous hat with the enormous feather that ya find so pleasin ta be wearin sometimes, cause I'm really feelin here, after I just explained this to ya, that all evidence is to the contrary when it comes ta that mate, savvy?"

"You didn't explain anything Jack." William said a bit defensively.

"I clearly did William."

"You clearly did not."

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Oh for the love of…..can't I leave you two alone for a few minutes without everything going to pot?" Elizabeth said with exasperation as she came back and found them childishly bickering with each other.

They both gave her a sheepish look but continued to argue under their breath.

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"That is quite enough!" Elizabeth snapped.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas in the Caribbean

Chapter 5

James put the requisition he had been reading down on his desk and slid his chair back. He found himself with an uncharacteristic lack of attention toward the stacks of paperwork in front of him this morning. 'Probably due to this blasted humidity' he grumbled to himself as he ran a finger around underneath the cravat that insisted on clinging to his neck and making him itch. The temperature, as well as the humidity, had been extreme the past two days, made worse by the fact that there was not a gust nor whisper nor so much as a tiny lick of a breeze. There were signs on the horizon that a storm was moving in but it was taking it's time in getting here and relieving the unusual weather they were having for this time of year. All this added to the doldrums he was feeling, and so far had been unable to shake totally, about Christmas was putting him in a less than felicitous mood. With irritation he ran his finger underneath his cravat once more, thought seriously about removing the offending piece of material but not wanting to be seen out of uniform while on duty, although he doubted anyone but he himself would care, settled instead for giving it a tug to loosen it. He gave the thought a second go round in his mind, decided once more against it, and with a huff picked up his teacup and stalked out onto the balcony. He stared out at the horizon absently, sipping his tea and every once and a while giving the bloody cravat a tug and a thought towards removing it.

For some reason his attention was drawn to the street where he saw the Turners, along with a fellow he didn't recognize but who appeared to be giving him a wide smile, approaching the Fort. James found he was tempted to smile in return; the corners of his mouth had actually started to turn up when he caught himself and gave a little disgusted huff. William and Elizabeth looked up and spotted him at the same time. With big smiles gracing their faces they waved at him. He gave what could barely be classified as a wave in return.

Elizabeth called up to him, "James, do you have time for a visit?"

His attention still on the stranger that continued to smile at him he spoke before he really registered he was answering, sounding much more cheerful than he felt, "Of course, do come up." He stepped back away from the rail, wondering why he had said that. He had a mountain of paperwork impatiently waiting for him, and had wanted to get through as much as he could before Christmas dinner with the Governor and the Turners tonight.

Well it was too late now; he stepped back into his office and set his cup down on the table by the teapot. A few moments later the Turners and their companion were shown in.

"I hope we're not interrupting Commodore." William said as he eyed James' desk.

"Of course we're not." Elizabeth said dismissively.

James' attention had gone to the man as soon as he stepped into the room, and he found himself once again answering before he could stop himself, "Of course you're not."

Seeing James staring at their companion Elizabeth spoke, "James, I would like you to meet Mr. Sinter Klaas. He has recently arrived from up north and was told by Ja…. ah….a mutual friend we would be willing to let him stay with us for a few days."

James was about to question Elizabeth on just who this mutual friend might be, knowing full well who it was before he even asked when Mr. Klaas held his hand out and James found himself looking into the man's eyes and shaking his hand, a strange peaceful happy feeling running through him as he did. Any questions he might have had for Elizabeth flittered away as if they had never been there. James finally broke the contact, cleared his throat, and for lack of being able to come up with anything else to say he was so thrown off by what he felt while shaking the man's hand, fell back on the question he asked quite frequently to newly arrived visitors to Port Royal, "You have business in Port Royal Mr. Klaas?"

Mr. Klaas chuckled in a deep resonating way, "Very important business as a matter of fact Commodore Norrington."

"Indeed. And just what would this business involve?" James asked, clinging in his perplexity on well established custom that had become second nature to him as Commodore.

Mr. Klaas let out another rumble of laughter as he patted James on the shoulder, "People Commodore, I am here because of people."

James knew that answer didn't make the least bit of sense, but rather surprisingly he found he really wasn't concerned with that at the moment.

"Would you care for a cup of tea Mr. Klaas?" James found himself asking, a slight smile on his face.

"Why yes I would." Mr. Klaas replied.

As James stepped over to pour the tea Elizabeth spoke, "We just stopped in to make sure you were still coming to dinner tonight James, and to introduce you to Mr. Klaas as he will be joining us."

James raised his eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder at Elizabeth, "Would there be any other surprise guests you would care to tell me about Mrs. Turner?"

Sinter laughed a deep rolling laugh as he looked at Elizabeth, "I believe he is on to you my dear."

"It is Christmas James." Elizabeth said with the tone and expression that always got her her way with her Father.

"Do go on Mrs. Turner." James said as he started passing out the cups.

"We just thought it being Christmas and all…." Elizabeth started.

"It would be nice to have a notorious Pirate with a price on his head as well as the Commodore sworn to arrest him as guests at your holiday feast." James finished for her with a bit of his normal snark.

"It is Christmas." Elizabeth replied intensifying her tone and expression. "And he would be gone by morning."

"Indeed. Of course that leaving would be contingent on him _not_ being forestalled in such leaving by a trip to the gallows." James retorted.

"James! You wouldn't really hang somebody on Christmas" Elizabeth exclaimed.

James paused a moment or two, and then gave a little shrug, "No Elizabeth, I would not." After another moments pause he added, "However I would the day _after _Christmas."

Elizabeth grabbed him and gave him a big hug, peppering his cheek with kisses, "Thank you James! I will forever be in your debt."

"Yes you will." James said his face coloring noticeably, embarrassed by the semi public show of affection.

"Well now that has all been settled we shall be off. Thank you again James, we will see you tonight. And we have the most wonderful present for you." Elizabeth said.

William and Sinter both shook hands with James, Sinter giving him a wide smile and whispering, "Well done Lad" and then they were off following Elizabeth.

He smiled a bit as he watched them leave.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas in the Caribbean

Chapter 6

James arrived at the Governor's in his coach. Normally he would have walked the short distance between his office and the Mansion, but the Christmas presents he was bringing would have been too bulky to carry. The coachman helped him carry the packages up to the door and James dismissed him. The man left, taking with him a wish from the Commodore for the man and his family to have a happy holiday, a very generous tip from the Commodore in his pocket, and a wide smile on his face.

"Good evening Commodore." Harris greeted James as he opened the door, "May I help you with those packages?"

"Yes Harris, I would appreciate that." James answered as he picked up one of the packages. Harris picked up the other one and headed for the parlor to announce James arrival to the Governor. James paused for a moment as he stepped inside, the fragrant scent of the decorative evergreen boughs distributed around the mansion bringing memories of childhood Christmases flooding back as he stood there.

"Ah Commodore, prompt as always." Weatherby said in greeting as he stepped out into the foyer. "I'm afraid I can not say the same about Elizabeth and Mr. Turner." Turning to the butler Weatherby pointed back into the parlor and said, "Harris you may put the Commodore's packages over there by the fireplace, and then if you would check with Cook on the progress of dinner."

"Very good Sir." Harris answered as he walked over and set the package he was carrying down by several other packages that were sitting by the fireplace. He started to come back after the package James had been carrying but the Commodore had already brought it over and set it down.

Weatherby offered James a glass of brandy, and as James accepted it he said, "Perhaps they are in no hurry to arrive with their guests, or at least a particular one of those guests."

Weatherby replied with a raised eyebrow and a shake of his head, "Honestly I do not understand what gets into Elizabeth's head sometimes. A pirate of all people. I don't know how she managed to talk me into allowing him to attend our holiday festivities." Then he looked at James with a bit of a smile on his face, "Although what really surprised me was when she stopped by here earlier today and said you had agreed to the same."

James gave a little smile in return, "Mrs. Turner does have a way of getting agreement and approval for her schemes before one even realizes that one has in fact done any agreeing or approving of any kind. And as she reminded me several times, it is Christmas."

"Yes, she is much like her Mother in that way." Weatherby replied as he looked at his brandy for a moment, and then finished it off.

xxx

"Ah Lizzie darlin, I am never failed ta be astounded at the superfluitish fooferal and self-indulgent resplendedness of yer fine abode here." Jack said as he, Elizabeth, William, and Mr. Klaas entered the Mansion. He paused a moment as he picked up a crystal knick knack off one of the tables and looked it over. "Seems ya've got quite a bit of items of monetarily exchangeable characteristics jest sittin round about."

Elizabeth took the crystal figurine out of his hand, placed it back on the table, and giving him a 'look' said, "Behave Jack."

Jack smiled a glittering smile, waved his fingers about in front of him, and said, "Always luv."

Mr. Klaas, who was standing behind Jack gave a deep chuckle, "I wouldn't go so far as to say that Captain Sparrow. Hopefully the fact that you are here with your friends, and it being the Christmas season, your larcenous propensities will be dampened a bit. Not to mention the fact that the Governor and the Commodore will no doubt be in close proximity for the majority of the evening and more than likely watching closely for any such tendencies to manifest themselves, as well as myself of course."

Jack gave a puppy dog look over his shoulder at Mr. Klaas, put his hand over his heart as he waved the other one around, and in a sincere tone said, "On pain of death I swear I shall be on the best behavior I am in fact capable of being for the duration of this celebratorial ceremony here in the midst of all this….amazin amassment."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and as she headed for the parlor said, "Come on Jack." As she entered she gave her Father a smile and a peck on the cheek, "Merry Christmas Father." He returned the smile and kiss, "Merry Christmas dear." She turned to James, "Merry Christmas James." James took her hand and bowing over it said, "Merry Christmas Mrs. Turner." He straightened and greeted William and Mr. Klaas standing side by side just inside the door. They returned his greeting, then looking back at Elizabeth with a raised eyebrow said, "I thought Mr. Sparrow was joining us." With a little smirk he continued, "Perhaps he thought better of it?"

Elizabeth looked around puzzled, "He was just here."

William stepped to the side as he said, "He's still here."

As Elizabeth, Weatherby, and James looked in that direction Jack leaned his head out around William and gave a sheepish smile.

James gave a sarcastic smile and in a snarky tone said, "Come come Mr. Sparrow, you've already stepped into the lion's den, you might as well go the distance don't you think?"

"'m not really sure at all about that Commodore." Jack replied.

"Nonsense." James said as he walked over and took Jack by the arm, directing him over near the window and away from the others. Leaning over towards Jack he said in a quiet yet unmistakably serious tone, "I have, against my better judgment, agreed to allow your presence here. As long as you refrain from exhibiting any of your piratical leanings I shall abide by that accord. But make no mistake Mr. Sparrow, Christmas or not, if you so much as look cross eyed I shall have you clapped in irons and hauled off. Do I make myself clear?"

Jack put his hands together in front of him, gave James an uncomfortable smile and replied, "In a most unyuleishly spirited manner Commodore."

James smiled at him, "Good, shall we rejoin the others?"

Jack gave him a moue, "By all means Commodore …er...after you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They enjoyed a most enjoyable repast, Mr. Klaas and Jack regaling the others with many a wild tale, and although it seemed after awhile each tale told was meant for nothing other than to outdo the other, growing more and more unbelievable and fantastic with each, but never the less bringing smiles and laughter, even from James, especially after the dishes had been cleared away and they returned to the parlor for after dinner drinks, and more stories.

Elizabeth finally called them over to the pianoforte where she began playing Christmas carols. Sinter was the first to raise his voice in song, Jack was next, and one by one the rest added their voices as well. After they had sung a dozen or so, making sure at least one or two favorites of each person had been sung they decided it was time to open presents and each found a seat by the fireplace.

As they took turns handing out the presents they had brought for each other Mr. Klaas took a seat to the side where he had full view of the gathering. James was first, presenting Weatherby with a beautiful ebony bracket clock, and William and Elizabeth with an intricately decorated Wedgwood vase.

Weatherby went next, giving James a signed copy of _El ingenioso hidalgo don Quixote de la Mancha_ _translated by Charles Jervas_, and William a beautiful painting of a ship sailing off toward the horizon. He gave Elizabeth a dress, informing her it was the latest fashion from London, which caused her to roll her eyes before thanking him. Elizabeth and William went next, presented James with their gift, a model of the Dauntless they had made themselves. They gave Weatherby an embossed leather valise. Their gift to Jack put a look of surprise on James' face as he caught the title, _The Philosophical Works of Francis Bacon_. Jack, however, seemed quite pleased. He made quite a show of sticking the book into one of his numerous pockets, then with a wide smile and a flutter of his hands, "Ah! Now seems tis my turn ta be offerin out me own gifts." He reached into a pocket, frowned, pulled his hand out of that pocket and stuck it in another, and with a happy 'Ah!' pulled out a package and handed it to Weatherby, who accepted it with a startled look. Weatherby opened it to find a finely crafted set of metal pens that had recently become the rage with the wealthy as writing utensils. He looked at Jack and was about to say thank you when Jack fluttered his fingers around in front of him and said, "Just so ya know all presents I am presently presentin have in fact been obtained in a purely honest and up and up manner involvin the exchangin of sufficient coin of the relm for gifts acquired. No need ta be lookin over yer shoulder in anticipation for former owners ta be reclaimin said gifts." He reached into a pocket once again, and with a smile handed Elizabeth a package, "Fer you and the Whelp luv." She opened it to find a gilded frame with a pen and ink drawing of a side view of her and William arm in arm looking off over the bow of the Black Pearl. "Thank you Jack." She and William said in unison. Jack leaned over very close to them and said, "If ya get me meanin here young Turners I'd appreciate yer cooperation in not tellin the fine Governor there I used his shiny new pens ta make yer gift."

They gave him a smile, "It's our secret Jack." Elizabeth said. "He won't hear it from me Jack." William said which brought a dubious look from Jack.

Jack straightened up and stood there for a few moments looking around tapping his chin like he knew he was forgetting something and doing his best to remember. "Ah!" he said as his eyes settled on James, "Commodore, I've saved the best for last."

"You are under no obligation to present me with any manner of gift Sparrow." James said.

"Now Commodore, yer only gonna hurt me feelins here if ya don't accept me present, or remember me proper title in yer addressment of me." Jack said good naturedly as he pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to James.

James rolled his eyes, took the parchment and replied, "Very well _Captain_ Sparrow, what is this then?"

"Open it Commodore, it will no doubt prove very much ta be of a self-explanatory nature." Jack said with a glittering smile and a fluerish of his hands at James.

James looked at him questioningly for a moment before unfolding the parchment. He stared at it, then looked up at Jack, back down at it, and then back at Jack, "This is a map. Surely you are not under the assumption I would be interested in some treasure map you picked up in one of your rum soaked visits to a tavern somewhere?"

Jack continued to smile at James, he leaned over into James' face and poked his index fingers at James' chest as he said, "Not all treasure is silver and gold Commodore, and I'm thinkin this particular map would be leading you to something you would be holding more than a little interest in. Let it suffice for me to just drop a particular bit of a hint here as clarification, as in Spanish arms repository."

James gave him a sharp look and Jack went on, "Came across it aboard a little Spanish brig, and seein as the Christmas season was upon us I immediately, or nearly almost immediately, thought of you Commodore."

"Indeed! And you expect me to believe your little map here is going to lead me anywhere near an arms repository, Spanish, French, or any other kind." James said a bit disbelievingly. "Or that you would place such information, going on the wild assumption that it is valid, in my hands."

Jack replied with a wink, "I'd be placin such information, and do swear on pain of death valid information it is, in yer capable hands Commodore, cause if yer off chasin down some Spanish armaments yer not off chasin after me. Savvy?"

Sinter walked over and put his hand on James' shoulder, "Looks authentic to me Commodore, if I were you I would take the chance."

James didn't really understand why he suddenly believed the map would lead him to exactly what Jack had said, but he did. He looked up at Jack, "It seems, for reasons I am not totally clear on, that I do owe you a thanks."

"Accepted." Jack said happily as he rocked back and forth on his heels and smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a little more time spent visiting and partaking of the Governor's fine liquor everyone decided it was time to call it a night. They all walked outside and James took his leave of them and headed off towards his house. As William and Elizabeth walked home, Jack and Mr. Klaas walking a bit ahead of them, Elizabeth turned to William, wrapped her arm around his, leaned against him and said, "I think this is one of the most enjoyable Christmases I have had since we left England."

"I was just thinking the same thing." William replied as he smiled down at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As James walked along he found himself in an inexplicably good mood, humming to himself as he made his way home. He suddenly came to a halt as he swore he could smell the gingerbread and Christmas pudding Cook made for the holiday when he was a child. As he stood there he felt something cold land on the end of his nose. He raised a finger to brush it off and felt a bit of moisture. As he rubbed his finger and thumb together pondering this he felt more little cold moist things landing on his face and hands. In disbelief then wonderment as he turned his face heavenward and was rewarded with snowflakes falling all around him. "You are imagining things here James." He said aloud to himself. He shook his head to clear it, then once again looked skyward to be met by more snowflakes. "You do know this can not be happening?" he said to himself as he continued to see and feel the tiny flakes of snow fall on him. As the snowshower ended James found himself with a big silly grin on his face as he resumed his trip home, singing Christmas carols softly to himself. He paused once a few minutes later as he swore he heard someone laughing a jolly Ho Ho Ho from somewhere way off up above him.

The End

Comments are Appreciated

9


End file.
